Prólogo
by Biaaa
Summary: Por trás de toda história de amor, há um acontecimento marcante, uma dúvida cruel, um despertar novo, desejos nunca antes sentidos. LT Pós OdF


Prólogo 

**Por Bia **

**Disclaimer:** Bom, Harry Potter e os outros personagens do livro não me pertecem. Na verdade, eles são da J.K. Rowling, e eu só estou me divertindo um pouco com eles...Sem a menor intenção de ganhar dinheiro!

**Nota da Autora**: Bom, ai está, minha primeira fic publicada. Espero que vocês gostem e façam comentários né? Essa história é pra Lê, foi ela quem escolheu o nome e ela quem me incentivou. Lê muito obrigada mesmo amore!

"_Há vários motivos para não se amar uma pessoa e só um para amá-la"_

_(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)_

O sol nascia claro, e seu brilho já era tênue desde o princípio. Não havia beleza naquela cena, o dia era pálido e a causa ardente. Lílian Evans sentia seus dedos apoiados na janela com orvalho, molhados. Ela suspirou cansada, enquanto sentia um formigamento estranho dentro do peito. Estava se sentido morna, porém sabia que estava gelada com os braços de fora, vestida apenas com uma camisola leve e branca. Estava mole e podia ser levada facilmente por qualquer emoção mais cálida, mas se enrijecia quando imaginava toques de outra pessoa que não ela mesma. "_É mesmo loucura isso que eu estou pensando? Não deveria ser desse jeito..."_, ela divagava com certo desespero pelo universo abstrato que acabara de descobrir que existia dentro dela mesma. Aquilo era tão estranho para a garota, sentia-se como um pequeno gato com medo da chuva que, inevitavelmente, cairia sobre seu corpo.

A verdade é que Lily, como era chamada pelos mais íntimos, não era pessoa de se afogar em incertezas cruéis como aquela, mas depois da lucidez que tinha encontrado, tornou-se difícil não pensar naquilo tudo. Suas dúvidas de amor tinham nome: Tiago Potter. _"Tiago Potter."_, repetiu em silêncio. Ela simplesmente não pôde evitar. E não era aquele tipo de coisa que vem por escolha própria, como quando uma garota conhece um garoto que ela acha legal...E então surge o senso comum dos dois saírem algumas vezes e se conhecerem melhor, talvez quem sabe, depois disso, o amor viria. Era sim que Lily dava conta de seus relacionamentos. Mas agora era diferente, porque nunca foi intenção dela sentir _coisas_ por, bem, por _Potter._ Sua opinião sobre ele era simples, clara, formada e concreta. Tiago Potter era do tipo que precisava de toda a atenção e de todos holofotes em cima dele, assim, ele seria reconhecido por ser perfeito, na opinião dele é claro. Lílian sabia que ele jogava Quadribol muito bem e que tinha notas altíssimas em Transfiguração e Feitiços, apesar de fazer exatamente nada nas aulas, que era um garoto bastante popular e que causava inveja e admiração nos garotos e furor entre as garotas. Mas somando suas qualidades com seus defeitos, o saldo era negativo. Ele _simplesmente_ se considerava melhor que os outros porque seus talentos emergiam com mais facilidade. Era arrogante e metido, andava com aquela postura de quem sabe que é olhado, que Lílian odiava.

Mas o que mais a incomodava era o fato dela nunca saber se ele falava sério quando soltava mais um daqueles pedidos incansáveis pela companhia da garota. No fundo, ela se sentia extremamente magoada toda vez que isso acontecia, porque nunca saberia se era mais uma das piadas que ele fazia para entreter a corte que se arrastava atrás dele. Ou se ele só um dia teve uma vontade repentina de tê-la nos braços e ouvindo um "_não"!_ como resposta inesperada, decidira insistir até conseguir o que queria. Verdade era que ela tinha receio de se envolver com Tiago Potter. E se fosse só mais um encontro para ele, e um total romance para ela? E se ele enjoasse dela? E se ela expusesse seus sentimentos mais profundos, secretos e indefesos e ele simplesmente achasse que era graça de mais uma menina apaixonada?

Lily nunca se permitiria. Ela era segura, difícil e dura com Potter, simples proteção contra o amor, sabia. E ela freou até não poder mais agüentar o peso da paixão, tinha completa noção que sua idéia de Potter estava certa, mas ele era engraçado e ela ria das brincadeiras dele enquanto o garoto não olhava, e se ele realmente, realmente mesmo - isso era uma possibilidade, não era?- gostasse dela, talvez ele a fizesse feliz.

"_Isso se chama carência, Lily, está na hora de você conhecer gente nova. Potter nunca a faria feliz. Ele simplesmente não pode amar alguém porque todo o amor que ele têm já foi investido nele próprio.", _ela se convencia e tentava rumar para um assunto diferente. Os dias passavam calmamente dessa maneira. Mas a verdade era que ela estava triste e calada, sem certeza do que pensar e se convencendo de seus sentimentos opostos. Não que isso ajudasse alguma coisa, ela se perdia dentro dela mesma e tinha sonhos acordados sobre beijos e mãos entrelaçadas, paisagens bonitas e juras eternas. Todo o clichê que ela ansiava com todo o âmago do seu ser. Ele parecia ter um ingrediente que proporcionaria a Lily uma história romântica, de lealdades doloridas e cumplicidade inquebrável. Ela se sentia selvagem, perigosa, poderosa, amada com ele por perto, como se seu sentido adormecido tivesse finalmente despertado. Era engraçado, ela via em Tiago coisas que os outros não pareciam ver, ele era obstinado e compreensivo, tinha um poder dentro de si que fazia a garota imaginar que ele não mataria nem seu pior inimigo se esse jurasse amizade em sua espada. Ele era valente e incansável.

"_Lílian, você está completamente doente?!"_, ela se reprimia com intensidade. Era tão ridículo quando ele a convidava para sair. Ele tentava parecer simples e direto, como se não ligasse se a resposta fosse não ou sim. Só queria mesmo saber. Um sorriso doce surgiu nos lábios da garota. E então ela se lembrou do dia anterior.

_Lílian estava absorta com seus estudos, envolta por anotações soltas e pergaminhos desenrolados pela metade. Foi quando sentiu o peso de outro corpo na cadeira a sua frente. Levantou o rosto para ver quem era:_

_- Oi Evans.- disse Tiago sem constrangimento. Ele estava sozinho e ela sabia que tinha procurado por ela porque ela tinha se instalado numa mesa escondida da biblioteca - Te incomodo? Deixa eu ver, o que você tá lendo ai?_

_Mantendo a clama, simplesmente respondeu:_

_-Potter, será que você poderia me dar licença? Depois a gente conversa._

_Ele parecia um pouco decepcionada, mas inabalável._

_- Ah, você sempre diz isso...Mas sempre foge de mim !_

_- Por favor, eu estou realmente ocupada..._

_Ele prosseguiu como se não tivesse sido interrompido:_

_- Tudo bem, que tal um acordo? Eu saio daqui antes de você perceber, se você prometer sair comigo...Você pode escolher tudo, Evans, eu estou sempre livre para você._

_Lílian bufou irritada._

_- Obrigada, Potter, mas acho que você já conhece a minha resposta._

_- Eu nunca vou me acostumar com você mentindo para o seu coração..._

_- Potter não me irrite! Eu não quero sair com você nem hoje nem nunca! Você é muito arrogante de pensar o contrário porque se eu realmente quisesse, eu já teria saído. Agora me deixe estudar em paz!_

_Ele sorriu e murmurou algo como "tudo bem, a gente conversa depois". Lílian suspirou e bufou várias vezes seguidas, bagunçando seus cabelos ruivos. Ela não conseguiu terminar o que fazia até o final do dia._

Era engraçado o jeito presunçoso de Tiago imaginar que ela também gostava dele, e a maneira como Lily ficava irritadiça quando ele aparecia, e como isso piorava quando ele ia embora. _" Talvez a questão seja você gostar de ser bajulado por um garoto popular."_ E bom, não é que não era uma explicação ruim. Ele tentava e tentava a tentar, apesar de todas as resistências, e às vezes desistia e saia com outras garotas, o que antes era um fato que dava satisfação a Lílian, mas hoje era mais um detalhe que ela preferia ignorar. Mas ele sempre voltava com suas declarações decoradas.

E nesse exato momento, ela perguntou-se qual seria a próxima.

Afinal, hoje era um novo dia...


End file.
